1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulse control circuit, and more particularly is directed to a pulse control circuit provided with an arrangement by which a pulse wave form can be changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been necessary to separately provide signal forming circuits in accordance with wave forms to be obtained, such as a saw tooth wave and a triangular wave. For example, a circuit is proposed in which a pulse signal is supplied to a base of a bipolar transistor and an output signal is obtained through a time constant circuit consisting of a resistor and a capacitor, connected to a collector or an emitter of a transistor. In such a circuit, it is possible to vary the wave form of the output signal with the resistance of the resistor and/or the capacitance of the capacitor. As generally known, however, the output signal is already distorted at the output terminal of the transistor due to the hole storage time of the transistor and the carrier storage time thereof. The distortion cannot be rectified with the adjustment of the resistor and the capacitor.